


1.5 in Five Billion

by gillesbiankind



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Episode: s11e03 Plus One, F/F, F/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillesbiankind/pseuds/gillesbiankind
Summary: Scully's doppelgänger joins in on the fun.





	1.5 in Five Billion

**Author's Note:**

> Fairly new to writing fic so feedback is welcome.

She could feel him behind her. Molding himself to her body. His length hardening. Rocking against her. 

These last few months had been difficult. First with her hospitalization and then being temporarily on the run. Everything seemed uncertain. 

But she was certain that she wanted him in this moment. Not just to hold her but to love her. Make love to her. “Mulder, please.”

“What, Scully? What do you need?” He said as his hand slipped to her lower belly, rubbing. 

“Hold me, make me feel better. Fuck me.” At her words, his hand went even further, down between her legs and through her folds. She gasped. She was wet for him already. Despite herself, their conversation had comforted her while turning her on. Scully started grinding herself into his touch. Her eyes were closed, but just as he went to pinch her at her aching need she opened them. 

Her brow crinkled in confusion because what she saw before her did not make sense. Hidden in the shadows of the doorway was … her. A version of her at least. Staring blankly at Mulder getting her off. She groaned as he spread her juices. There was no expression on her doppelgänger’s face but it’s hand started to move downward. Am I dreaming?! She thought. Mulder is finger fucking me while I watch my double finger fuck herself? Just as that crossed her mind she realized how much more turned on she was getting. 

“More.” she moaned. Mulder stripped away the starch cotton barrier of her pajama pants along with her panties. She could feel him hard against the crack of her ass. Just as he plunged into her depths, she looked up once more. Her doppelgänger was staring at her with one hand in its (her?) panties and one on its right breast. “Unggghhh,” Mulder was hitting the right spot. “Mulder look.”

“What’s wrong, Scully? Am I hurting you?”

“No look. In the doorway. It’s… me.”

Still keeping up his pace, Mulder lifted his head to find another version of Scully pleasuring herself. “Oh my god! What is going on?”

“Let’s see what happens,” Scully whispered. “Come here.” She beckoned her double, patting the bed in front of her. The doppelgänger came closer and stopped at the edge of the bed without a word.

Not in his wildest dreams did Mulder ever imagine something like this. This was twisted, but he was not going to pass up this opportunity and apparently neither was Scully. He pulled out of her and Scully lay on her back. He moved her closer to him. “Come right here,” Scully said looking at her doppelgänger and motioning to her face. Her double nodded and placed both her thighs on either side of her face. 

Scully was really enjoying this. Maybe more than she should, but she needed it. She wanted it. Somehow, the whole experience was therapeutic. She lapped up her double’s slit and began moving her tongue furiously. 

Mulder plunged into her, matching Scully’s frenzy. She was so wet and she felt so good. Her walls were closing in on him as he watched his one (two? 1.5?) in five billion pleasure herself but not herself. Suddenly, the doppelgänger cried with desire which was the first sound he heard from her all night. Scully walls convulsed and Mulder closely followed, spilling into her. 

He collapsed and dragged himself to his original spot behind Scully. The doppelgänger got down and joined them on the other side of her. They slept peacefully that night. All three of them.


End file.
